


Airport Stride

by Jishubunny



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Airports, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji was waiting for his flight to America.   His flight happens to be at the same time as Takeru's stride competition.  He wished the other would come to see him off, but would Takeru really choose him over stride?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport Stride

Reiji was currently at the airport, waiting for his flight. His thoughts were filled with Takeru. He last saw the younger guy last week. He had told the other that he would be leaving to study in America on this date, and then Takeru told him that there will be a stride competition on the same date. He asked what time, and Takeru told him the time. The time that the stride competition starts and the time of his flight are exactly the same. He wished Takeru good luck, but deep down inside, he wanted to ask Takeru to ride with him to the airport and see him off.

But who was he to ask such a thing? He wasn’t Takeru’s boyfriend. Sure, they slept around a few times and spent some time at the cafes, but those weren’t dates. The sex was mostly for their sexual needs. The cafe was mostly where they’ll be studying and most likely Reiji tutoring Takeru since the younger guy seems to be a bit slow in his studies unlike his fast speed with stride.

He didn’t see Takeru for the rest of the week up until this day which was a total of 7 days. He wanted to spend the last week of his stay in Japan with Takeru, but at the same time, he didn’t want to disturb the other’s training for the competition. He wished the other sent him a message even if it would simply be asking to see each other in the cafe to study. He also knew that wouldn’t happen though because Takeru never sent him a text message first. It was always him who had to send Takeru a message to meet whether for sex or for studying. Studying was just an excuse to spend time with Takeru because Reiji knew that the other would refuse to spend time to him if it weren’t stride, sex, or studying.

Most of all, he was upset that his flight and the competition had to happen at the same time and upset that he knew Takeru would choose the stride competition over seeing him one last time at the airport. That’s why he couldn’t ask such a thing to Takeru. What’s the point of asking when he already knew the answer.

However, he did have a regret. He wished he had confessed to Takeru before leaving even if it only meant rejection. He just wanted the other to know how he felt. He wanted the other to know that he was special to him. He wanted…

Reiji’s thoughts were cut off as it was announced that it was time for the passengers to board the plane for his flight. This is it. Goodbye…

“Takeru?” Reiji stopped in his tracks as Takeru stood before him.

The younger guy was sweating and panting. This wasn’t the drop-off area. Those who aren’t passengers aren’t allowed in his area. Surely, the security guards couldn’t catch up with Takeru.

“What are you doing here? What about the competition?” Reiji couldn’t believe at the miracle in front of his eyes.

“Fuck the competition.” Takeru grabbed Reiji by the collar and kissed the other passionately. After the kiss, Takeru hugged Reiji tightly and whispered to his ear, “Don’t go.”

The airport security guards arrived, but Reiji used his hand to signal them to stop. He heard his name being announced for a last call to board the plane. “Takeru, you should apologize to the guards.”

Takeru stepped away from the hug and looked at Reiji. He was staring intently, afraid that Reiji might be gone if he looked away. “I already missed my flight. I won’t be going anywhere. Go apologize to them.”

Takeru nodded before he turned his attention to the security guards. “I’m sorry for the commotion. I just had to stop him from leaving. It was very important. We will be leaving the airport now.” He bowed in apology. Then he grabbed Reiji’s stroller with his right hand and Reiji’s arm with his left as they walked off the passenger’s area and eventually out of the airport.

“Well...it’s not too late to take some college entrance exams here in Japan I guess,” Reiji decided to speak first.

“You’re really staying?” Takeru’s eyes usually had a cool or sharp gaze to them, but this time, Reiji could see Takeru’s eyes practically shining with happiness.

“You chose to be here instead to be at the stride competition, so I will choose to study here in Japan instead of America. I love you too.” This time, it was Reiji who initiated the kiss with Takeru responding to him earnestly. 

“Just so you know, I’m not going to make missing a stride competition for you a habit,” Takeru pointed out. “It’s hard to decide between you and stride,” He mumbled off, but Reiji was able to hear it clearly.

“I know. I’m gonna stretch my patience and try to be an understanding boyfriend,” They both blushed simultaneously at the mention of the word, boyfriend.

Takeru received a call from Heath, telling him that they won the competition. He also asked if Takeru managed to catch Reiji at the airport. “Yeah, I did. We’re together now.”

“Together as in he’s with you right now or together as in a couple?” Heath teased.

Takeru looked at Reiji who smiled back at him. “Both.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching Prince of Stride: Alternative last week. I ship Reiji/Takeru more than Riku/Takeru, but of course, I'm still shipping Riku/Takeru. It's just that I found out that there aren't much Reiji/Takeru fics out there, and I'm really craving for this pairing right now, so I have decided to write one. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me know by commenting below or a kudos!


End file.
